50 Shades of Drama
by starinvader
Summary: After Ana learns she is pregnant, she has to tell Christian the news but how will it tear their relationship. This story goes deep into their relationship and their love for each other. All rights go to E.L James.
1. Chapter 1 The Unexpected

**All Rights go to E.L James, 50 Shades Trilogy**

Chapter One – The Unexpected

"Hannah, could you give a cup of tea?" Ana shouts from her office.

She's tired, withered and has heavy bags under her eyes. She thought it must have been the rough patch Christian and she had. A lot has happened since their marriage, with Jack Hyde still in the open and her dad recovering from a car accident. She wondered if all couples had these problems piled on top of each other.

Hannah interrupted her piece of thought, "Here's your tea, Mrs Grey."

Ana's hands reached for her cup of tea. It felt warm, but something didn't feel right. Her stomach quivered and she dropped her tea on the floor. She didn't bother to look at the mess and bolted to the bathroom.

She heaved once and then vomited into the sink. Hannah was by her side in a matter of seconds. "Mrs Grey, are you okay? Do you need anything?" Ana rinsed her mouth. She felt better after the vomit.  
"No I'm fine I just had an upset stomach, but you could make me another tea."

* * *

Ana questioned herself back at her office. She looked at her calendar; it had two crosses from two weeks ago. Hannah comes in with her second tea. "Hannah why didn't you tell me I had missed two appointments with Dr. Greene."  
Hannah looked puzzled; she has her anxious look on her face. "You were so busy last week with everything, I thought it wasn't important." She looks at the ground.

"_You thought wrong. I missed two of my shots and you know what that means. I could be pregnant." _Ana couldn't be pregnant. She already had the baby talk with Christian. It would be too soon, way too soon.

"Next time you tell me if you cancel my appointments." Ana flares her nostrils and grabs her handbag. "I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off." Without glancing back at Hannah, Ana sips her tea and heads off.

Sawyer is waiting by the car. He greets Ana politely when he exits the building towards the car. "Good afternoon Mrs. Grey, where shall I be driving to?" He smiles kindly waiting for Ana to reply.

"I need to see Dr. Greene immediately," she says, her voice a little shaky.

"Is everything alright Mrs Grey?" He asks.

She pauses. "Yes," she quietly mumbles. "Just drive faster this time," she gestures him to leave.

Waiting in the car impatiently, Ana repeats "_I pray to god I'm not pregnant. Please do not let it be true. Please, please!_

"Mrs Grey, we're here"

Ana momentarily takes a deep breath. She steps out and walks two flights up the stairs.

The place is really quiet and the only person apart from her is the reception lady.

She looks like she's in her mid 30's. "Hi, may I help you?" She gives a friendly smile.

"I need to see Dr. Greene immediately?" She says.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asks.  
"No, but this is quite urgent."

"I'll see if she's free." The reception lady dials a number and waits.

"Dr. Greene, a lady here has not made an appointment but wants to see you and she seems really urgent." She looks at Ana while speaking. She holds the line for one moment, "What is your name?"  
"Anastasia Grey."  
The lady widens her eye and continues speaking. "It's Mrs Grey… Sorry, I had no idea." There is a short pause and she apologises again before hanging up.  
"Sorry Mrs Grey, I didn't know who you were. Dr. Greene is coming down to see you. Please take a seat." She blushes and looks at her monitor.

* * *

Soon after Dr. Greene appears greeting Ana with a warm smile. "Sorry about Michelle, she's new here. I haven't seen you in a while. You have missed two of our appointments."  
"I have been very busy lately."  
"So before you have your shot, we should take a test."  
She nods, and begins to sweat a little.

Ana comes back from the restroom holding the pregnancy test. She shows Dr. Greene the blue circle that formed just minutes ago. "What is the blue circle?" She points.  
"It means you're 4 weeks pregnant."  
She could feel her world beginning to crumble. Suddenly she felt cold; a shiver went down her spine. Feeling more and more disoriented, the walls began to move, her head was spinning and she didn't what else to do. What is Christian going to think? Will he want the baby? She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs Grey, are you feeling okay?  
No, of course not! What was she thinking? She just announced that she was pregnant, which means having a baby, another Christian and her.

Leaving the clinic, Ana's blackberry beeped. It was Christian. She couldn't tell him over the phone. If she didn't pick up, Christian would know something's wrong. "Hi," she answered. "Hi, I'm still picking you up for dinner?"

_Shit!_ She had totally forgotten about their plans.  
"..Um…I wasn't feeling well, I'm coming home now. "  
She wanted this phone call to end.  
"Are you okay Ana? You don't sound like yourself."

"I'm okay. I'll see you at home."  
"Look forward to seeing you."  
"_Wait to what I have to say"_, she thought.

* * *

The elevators opened and Mrs Jones was in the kitchen cooking chicken, sprinkling some herbs. It smelt divine and she her stomach grumbled. Not only was she hungry but her baby was too. She patted her stomach and sat down.

Christian appeared from behind and plotted a kiss on Ana's cheek. "I've missed you," he whispered. She loved this man with all her heart. Ana was scared, very scared that he will leave her when he found out she was pregnant.  
Christian read her face, "Ana, what's wrong?"  
She blinked several times as tears cascaded down her face. He wiped the tears away. "Ana what's wrong? He asked again.

"Please don't leave me after I said this."  
"You know I will never leave you, I will always love you."  
Finally she blurted out those two words. "I'm pregnant."

**Thanks for reading. If you see any mistakes please feel free to tell me. Any reviews are welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2 Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to E.  
**

Chapter Two: Alone

Christian stood there as if I haven't said a word. His eyes looked confused like he didn't understand what I said.  
"How did it happen? I thought you were taking your shots?" He was angry. He didn't want the baby; he wasn't ready to be a father. If he'd known it was Hannah's fault, she'd be fired.  
"..I guess I forgot." Ana's hands were trembling, her body felt rock cold.

Christian was shouting. She had never seen him like this. "How could you forget? You're fucking pregnant now."  
"I know it's bad timing..."  
"..Bad timing? Did you purposely get pregnant to fuck my life up even more?" He stared at her, like she was some kind of animal.  
"What? You think I…"

"Forget it." Christian didn't even bother to look back at her and stormed off.

* * *

Ana was crying. She had never felt so hurt. The baby was the only thing that connected them together. She couldn't dare to give up the baby. If he didn't cooperate than she'd would be a single mother. _She could do it_, she thought.  
Mrs. Jones was standing next to her. She passed her a tissue. Ana grabbed it and blew her nose.

"You heard?" She asked. Mrs. Jones nodded.  
"What should I do?"  
"Do what you think is best. Mr. Grey will come around," Mrs. Jones said.  
"What if he doesn't?" Ana was beginning to cry again.

"I'm sure he will. From what I see, Mr Grey loves you. He loves you more than you know and he hasn't loved anyone of those girls he's been with. It was only you and he couldn't bear to leave you, not now," staring at her stomach. "Just give him some time."

She gave Ana a reassuring smile.  
"Are you hungry?"  
At that moment, her stomach grumbled. They both gave a small laugh.  
"Could you make some herbal tea as well?" Ana said.  
"Yes, of course."

She was glad that she had at least someone here. Someone willing to help her, talk to her.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Ana couldn't sleep. Christian was not been back yet. Ana glanced at the clock; 12.24AM. She wondered where he was so early in the morning. She crawled out of bed and turned the lounge room light on. He was there sleeping on the couch, his shoes still on. His face was a shade too pink. All this time he was out drinking.

His phone was on the floor near his arm. Ana scooped it up and there was a message.

**It was nice talking to you. If you want to talk again, I'm always here for you.  
Elena**

He'd been out with her and had broken their promise. She had enough Christian drama for today. She went back to the bedroom and texted Kate. She'd probably wake her up, but she didn't care.

**Could I come over tomorrow and stay for a few days. Please don't ask why, I'll explain when I see you.  
Ana  
**

She didn't want to go through the Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition. She just needed a friend.

* * *

She didn't know what to pack. Her wardrobe had some stuff of hers and Christians. She grabbed a few dresses, skirts and chucked it in her medium sized duffel bag. Taking one last look at the bedroom filled with memories and the many times they made love for each other, Ana left the room.

Ana tried to avoid Mrs. Jones as she was sweeping the floor. "Mrs. Grey, are you leaving?" She sounded shocked and little betrayed. She eyed the two bags Ana was holding in each hand.  
"Does Mr. Grey know?"  
_Who cares what Mr. Grey knows? He doesn't even seem to care at all, she thought.  
_"I'll tell him…eventually," she sighed. "I'm off now," she looked at Mrs. Jones one last time, "goodbye."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I've missed writing these stories and can't wait for you to see what's next. I've mixed some bits from the book and a little of my imagination. For those that want to know if it's going to be a happy ending or not, well you just have to wait and see. So far I can reveal that you will hear more on Elena Robinson.  
Any reviews are appreciated and if you have any questions regarding my stories feel free to ask. I am more than welcomed to answer them. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Her Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to E.L.J  
**

Chapter Three: Her Best Friend

Down at the parking, Sawyer was on the phone. He barely noticed her approach.  
"Good morning Mrs. Grey," he said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Please drive me to Miss Kavanagh's place and these," giving him the bags. He gave a stern nod and his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something. Ana had already slipped inside the car.

* * *

It was while since they last talked and she had missed this familiar place. She hadn't talked to her best friend in ages. Sawyer grabbed the bags and followed her up to Kate's apartment. "I can take it from here. You don't need to accompany me anymore."  
He hesitates for a split second. "If you wish Mrs. Grey." He gives Ana a good-bye nod.

I knock twice before Ethan opens the door. "Ana," he sounds surprised. He arms are out giving her a warm fuzzy hug. He smells like after shave and feels good to be back. After a few seconds he lets go and Ana carries the bags inside, dumping them on the floor.  
Ethan points at the bags. "What are they for?" he asked, a little bemused.  
"I'm going to stay here for a few days." Kate appears and hugs her, startling Ana.  
"I've missed you," she smiles, releasing her from her grasp.

Ethan carries the bags to her vacant bedroom giving some time alone with her best friend.  
"So you haven't actually told why you are staying here?" _Oh no!_  
She didn't want to tell her, but then she'll know that Kate will get it out of her.

"I'm pregnant…Christian and I had an argument. And it looks like we aren't going anywhere but avoiding each other."

Ana examined Kate's expression. Her eyebrows were slightly twitching; she looked like she had just seen a ghost.  
"Omg, you're pregnant. It only seemed like you and Christian knew each other yesterday, and then getting married, now having a baby."

"I don't know what to do," she whispered, "I don't know what he wants."  
"If I was you I would keep the baby."

"I'm thinking of keeping it. And if comes down to this I would raise it as a single mother."  
"Actually I'd want to be the godmother," Kate chuckled. Kate was trying to make her laugh and it was working.  
Ana smiled sheepishly. "It's good that you're here."  
"I'm always here for ya. I'll ask Elliot to help Christian around with it. In the mean time lets go out and have some fun."

* * *

Ana didn't know what Kate meant by fun. There was a time when Kate dragged her into bowling and the beginning of college where they went kayaking and nearly got swept into the water. She wondered what Christian was doing. She was still angry about the Elena problem. Angry at both of them and she deserved to have fun releasing her fury.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. **


	4. Chapter 4 Movie Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

Chapter Four: Movie Night

"You want popcorn?" Kate asked quietly queuing to order tickets. Ana checked her blackberry. _No messages. _It had been almost half the day and Christian had not sent any emails or texts.  
"No, I'm good," she replied back. Kate had taken her to see one of Kate's all-time favourite movies and her types of films were scary horrors. "You sure you're up for this?  
She nodded. She wanted to be with Kate to have some loving friendship time.

They ordered the tickets and sat at their designated seats. "I also bought someone along. I hope you don't mind," Kate said sitting down slowly. Jose presence startled her.  
"Hey Ana," he smiled showing his top white teeth on his upper jaw.  
"Jose. It's nice to see you. How have you'd been?" She asked.  
"Great! Missing these times when we all go to watch my favourite movie," he beamed.  
"Kate and you share more in common," she said pointing her fingers to both of them.

The movie started and throughout it, zombies were attacking humans. _What fun! _Horror movies were one of her weaknesses. Her phone suddenly buzzed. She had an email. It was from Christian.

**I came home to see you have gone. Gone for good or…?  
Could you at least tell me where you are staying?**

Christian Grey,

**CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc**.

_Gone for good! _She had never attended to leave him forever. No...He was getting the wrong idea.  
"I need to go to the bathroom," she whispered to Kate. Kate have her a small nod, she was too transfixed to the movie.

* * *

She was glad that no one was in the bathroom. She could have time alone emailing her husband.  
She pressed the keys rigidly.

**I left to give you some time alone, to sort out your …crap.  
I'm staying at Kate's for the meantime.  
I do hope for the both of us that you'd be willing to accept this baby.  
Goodbye, for now.**

**Anastasia Grey,  
Commissioning Editor SIP.  
**

* * *

They said their goodbyes to Jose and Kate figured that they should meet up some time. Ana didn't mind this; she needed something to distract her.

* * *

The empty room next to Kate's still hadn't been tidied. Kate had repeatedly been persuading Ana to share with her.  
"Fine, first let me to an aspirin."  
She headed to the medicine cabinet. After swallowing her pill she was tempted to check her emails. After checking the empty inbox folder, she headed to bed.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourites. There will be a lot of Christian and Ana moments coming up in the next few chapters. So don't worry. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 An Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
**

Chapter Five: An encounter

"I want you to have an abortion. I don't want the baby, I just want you," he said.

_What! _"..No….," she sputtered, breathing deeply for air.

Christian dragged Ana to Dr. Greene's office.  
"No…please, don't do this," she pleaded. He wasn't giving up at time soon.

He grabbed her wrists aggressively, pulling her towards the door.  
"Stop!" she shouted in an infuriated outrage.

Someone was shouting her name. She looked around still in his grasp. No one was looking at them, no one bothered to help, and her world began to disappear in mere darkness.

Her eyes opened to find a worried Kate calling her name. "Ana," she breathed.

"I think you had a bad dream."

Ana spread her arms and stretched.

"It's the beginning of a new day," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, and you should get up because we're going shopping," she smiled with enthusiasm.

Shopping was something that would be at the bottom of her list; however it was something Kate loved.

"Oh alright, let me get changed first." She shooed Kate to leave. Kate winked and closed the door behind her.

Ana searched around through her pile of clothes for something to wear.  
There was the option of wearing a skirt, a dress or just jeans. After minutes of looking in the mirror, she decided to wear a sleeveless denim vest with leggings. Something she hardly wore when Christian was around as it hardly showed any skin.

Kate talked about this new shopping mall, a little too close to Christian's apartment. She had never acknowledged this place even though she had been past it several times.

"Now let's shop til we drop," she grinned at Ana. She didn't know what she was in for.

* * *

They had gone into several shops and Kate bought a whole lot of dresses and accessories. She had even picked Ana a floral knee length dress. After the joy of clothes shopping, they ordered food.

Ana had not checked her emails since last night. She peeked at the number of emails she had got. _None._

"I'm going to the bathroom," Kate said, after several sips of her coffee.

Ana looked around nervously. She observed the couples here, a few with babies. She longed for a family like that. Smiling to each other, loving towards one another and of course the couple's child. She shuddered at the memory of this mornings dream.

She glanced around and surprised her to find Elena seated several tables away, sipping her tea. Her hair was wavier than she had seen her last time. She was not alone. A man opposite her looked too familiar. He had her back towards her but even though she couldn't see his face, she knew who it was. With the copper hair and his collared shirt, she knew it was Christian. She stared at them in jealousy, gritting her teeth.

She saw her laugh and they looked like they had got on too well. She wanted to storm over there and take Christian away from her. Elena sipped her tea again and then glanced at Ana and their eyes meet. She muttered something to Christian, and he turned to look at her. His eyes were cold and lost, he hadn't shaved. He looked like a mess.

Ana stood and walked towards them, his eyes still fixed on her.

"What are you doing with her?" She pointed to Elena. No one spoke for a few seconds.

Christian broke the silence.  
"I needed someone to talk to." She shuddered to think of all people, he chose her.

"You broke our promise." Her eyes were watering up as Kate headed her way. Without looking back she walked to Kate.

"Ana!" he called her back. She hesitated for a split second and kept walking.

She tugged Kate's arm, "I need to get out here."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) and all the lovely reviews, comments and suggestions. **


	6. Chapter 6 A Scene

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

Chapter Six: A Scene

After the encounter with Elena and Christian, Ana couldn't get it off her mind. She wanted to see Christian to tell him, she loved him and never leave his side, but she wasn't ready yet. Christian still needed time to think things through. Her phone buzzed and a message popped up.

**Mrs Grey, I'm sorry for breaking our promise. I hope you are doing well.  
I just wanted to let you know that I'm going on a business trip for two days.  
Take care of yourself,  
Christian**

The message sounded sweet and sincere. She wanted to be in his arms, cradling her and never letting go. She missed him, a lot and it hurt thinking about it.

"Damn, we ran out of milk," Kate shouted from the kitchen, mixing what looked like pancake mixture.

"I'll go out and get some," Ana replied.

"Okay, be careful."

"It's not like I have never been out alone," Ana chuckled.

She headed out the door to the nearest store. It was cold outside and Ana shivered walking down the path. Her phone rang and it was a private number.  
She in her tracks and answered on the third ring, "Hello."

There was a muffled noise in the background and no one answered back.

"Hello," she answered again.

She felt someone creep up on her back.

"Don't turn around," a familiar voice snarled.

"Jack Hyde," she breathed.

"Walk into that lane," he pointed down the block, "or you die." She felt a cold blade on her neck.

"Act normal and walk," he ordered.

This awful man made her feel cold and sick. She shivered while being in a death situation. Jack was right behind her, ordering her forward. She slowly got out her phone from her front pocket in her jacket. He wouldn't notice, she thought. She was glad Christian was on speed dial and prayed he would answer. She put her phone back in her pocket still connected to Christian wishing he would trace her phone and rescue her.

As they neared the small laneway he released the dagger and Ana turned around. He looked more aggressive and angrier. His hair was a mess and there were dirt marks on his face. He eyed Ana bitterly and spat at her.

"Look what you made my life turn in to," he sneered. "You took my position and now look at the life you've been living."

"Jack …"

"Shut-up," he scoffed. He shot forward kicking her as she fell towards the ground in a thud.

"You need to pay, for what you did to me," he snarled.

He grabbed her up viciously ripping her clothes apart, kissing her down her neck.

"Aahh, stop!..stop!" she moaned.

He released her and kicked her again, this time harder. She fell to the ground, hitting her head on the concrete. She felt dizzy and pain shot through her body. She hugged her stomach, hoping to god her baby wasn't hurt. Jack kicked her several times before blood drizzled down the gutter.

Car doors slammed in unison and a group of men stampeded to the scene. Her eyes tried to focus but she was in too much pain.  
A warm hand touched her cheek and held her up.

"Ana, don't go to sleep. Listen to me, I'm here everything going to be okay," he soothed. Christian was finally here and she desperately wanted to answer him but her world began to fall, as her eyes closed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and all the lovely reviews. :) **


	7. Chapter 7 Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

Chapter Seven: Together

Ana had been asleep for two days and she was slowly recovering from the aftermath of Jack Hyde. Christian had cancelled his business trips to be at Ana's side while she was hospitalised. Kate would also pop in to visit feeling guilty for letting Ana out alone.

"How is my wife?" Christian asked the doctor.

"She has suffered a broken rib, bruises to the head, shoulders, chest and a small slit on her neck."

"A small slit?" he questioned.

"It appears that she got cut from a sharp blade," she replied.

"And the baby?"

"The baby is fine. She is eight weeks pregnant now," the doctor proclaimed.

Christian nodded his head, feeling relieved. The doctor left them alone. Christian tilted his head and brushed her cheeks. At the same time, Ana slowly opened her eyes. She blinked several times before seeing Christian at her side.

"Christian," she whispered, sounding weak.

Christian's eyes widened. He had been dying to talk to her, telling her those words he longed for her to hear.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I didn't realise all this would hurt you. After seeing you on the ground like that, I couldn't bear to lose you," he spoke firmly.  
Nothing else mattered now. Christian was here and they had finally reconciled their love for one another.

"I want to be here for you and the baby. Will you forgive me?" He looked up to Ana.

She smiled at him. "Yes, I've already forgiven you." She looked to her love, and he gave her a tight hug.

"Owhh…" Her body was still sore.

Christian froze, noticing Ana gasp in pain. "I'm fine, just still a little sore," reading his face. "What happened after you came and rescued?" she asked.

"They took him away," sounding disgusted. "He's locked up now for rape and assault. You were smart to call, but I felt the pain you were in, each time he kicked you."  
"Christian, I'm so glad I have you." She kissed him on the lips, missing this sensation each time her heart skipped a beat.

There was a knock on the door. Two detectives stood at the door holding paperwork and a recorder.

"Sorry, to disturb Mr and Mrs Grey, I have been given the clear from the doctor to receive your statement."

"Mrs Grey just woke up, if you could give her time to rest, we would appreciate it."

"It's okay, I think I'm fine." She gestured them to come forward.

* * *

She had missed this familiar place. "It was utterly boring without you," he said to Ana.

They had arrived at their place, after four days of staying at the hospital. Mrs Jones looked rather happy to see her come back.

"Mrs Grey, what a delight to see you," she spoke so swiftly.

"I could say the same," agreed Ana.

Christian came in nestled up to her. "Please never leave me."

"Never," she whispered as he kissed her.

"We're going to have a party," he exclaimed.

This was not like the usual Christian. "What?" sounding confused.\

"To celebrate us, and the baby."

Oh, how could she forget? No one knew about it, apart from Kate.

"I've already called everyone, including Kate and Jose."

He kissed her forehead. "Mrs Grey, you should rest. I'll wake you when it's time."

Ana nodded. The room was just as how it was when she last saw it. She sniffed the familiar aroma and the silkiness of the sheets.

"I miss sleeping with you," he breathed on her shoulder.

"Sleep with me," looking into his eyes. He took of his shoes and clasped on to the bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter is the last one. I've had a great time writing these stories I get to share with you all.**


	8. Chapter 8 Celebration

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

Chapter Eight: Celebration

In just a few moments, the Grey's house would be filled with guests, eagerly waiting for what was to be announced. Ana was filled with contentment with her beloved husband. She had bought herself a strapless cream coloured gown with embroidered sequins stitched perfectly along the silky smooth textured upper line. She had never dared to use that much money before, but she rationally felt joy and excitement.

"You look mighty fine, Mrs Grey," he smirked touching her collarbone. "All eyes are on you tonight," he grinned.

"I love you," she whispered delicately, perching a soft kiss on his cheek.

He grabbed her arms pinning them to his back. "As I do too," kissing hungrily down her neck. "I want to rip you out of that gorgeous dress of yours," continuing to peck gently down her skin.

"You'll just have to be patient," she teased.

* * *

The arrangement of tables was all set up, each one holding a vase of red flowers blooming out into the petals. Everyone dressed formally for this special occasion, though only Ana and Christian knew what was going on. Elliot had come with his fiancée, Kate and Mia had invited Ethan, nicely groomed wearing a black bowtie. More and more guests filled up the seats, while Christian greeted as many as he could.

Ana was twirling her glass, sipping her champagne when Kate came towards her.

"It's good to see you, well and truly in love again. I hear that Elliot said you two were going to announce something. Is it you-know-what?"

How could she forget, Kate had also known about the news. "Keep your voice down."

"I knew it," she laughed.

Ana changed the topic. "So how are you and Elliot doing?" she asked.

"Things are going good, but I'm not going to be pregnant any time soon," Kate said.

"You told her already?" Christian was back and had heard the end of Kate's sentence.

"I told her, when I stayed at her place," she said, blushing.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." Kate turned to leave grabbing a glass of wine.

"You wait and see what I am going to do to you at home." He smirked evilly.

_Oh dear! The kinky Christian and his playful games_, she thought.  
She wouldn't dare to think what was in store for her.

Christian welcomed everyone, talking in the microphone as his clear voice echoed the room. There were a lot of people here, some Ana had seen before at the wedding and others she had never met. She felt nervous and a little light-headed.

She spotted Jose, sitting on Kate's table. He met her eyes and gave a friendly nod. He was well polished and wore a suit making him look like a gentleman.

"As you all know, I have recently married the beautiful Anastasia Grey." He turned his head and winked at her, giving Ana butterflies. She blushed a cherry rose pink as she felt eyes on the back of her head. She was glad she was seated at the front, close to the stage.

Christian continued, "We have some exciting news to share." He paused and gave a sigh. "My wife and I are having a baby." When the words slipped out, Christian ushered her forward to the stage.

She could now see the whole view of eyes on her. People looked happy for them, others were clapping and Grace silenced everyone. "Let's give a toast to the happiest couple in this room, "she gleamed with happiness. All glasses were lifted and then everyone chanted, "Congratulations."

They all sat down, eating their meal gleefully. "I'm so happy for you, both of you," Grace smiled them, holding on to Ana's hand. Soon after, people congratulated them again before leaving the party.

* * *

It had been a long day, and they were alone in the bedroom. They had changed into their normal clothes, and Ana removed her make-up.

Christian wrapped his arms around her waist. "We are now a family."

She smiled, looking at her reflection in the mirror, patting her tiny baby bump. "Yes," she agreed, "a family."

Christian pulled her in bed. "I'm so glad I met you," he whispered in her ear. "I loved you since the day you fell in more office." He kissed her passionately on the lips and every inch of her body before covering themselves under the blankets.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. Sadly, this is the last and final chapter of 50 Shades of Drama. I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. :)**


End file.
